Conventionally, the technology for realizing a large-sized screen with two or more display elements was applied in a large display device. In recent years, as the mobile information system has been developed to have a wireless internet function, a need of the large-sized screen is more increased. However, the single large-sized screen could not meet the most of the portable characteristics of the portable display device and a portable display device of foldable type is suggested.
Generally, as the flat display elements used for the portable display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thin film transistor (TFT)-LCD, a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent (EL), an electronic paper and etc., have been used.
In the foldable type portable display device with multiple display elements for increasing the portable characteristics, connection cable is used to connect the circuits in the adjacent panel housings, but the connection cable is flexible and easily damaged with an outer impact.